plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Squash Zombie
The Squash Zombie is one of the four types of ZomBotany Zombies exclusively found in the mini-game ZomBotany 2. It is the zombie-equivalent of the Squash. It acts like a normal zombie but moves faster than one, at about the same speed of a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. It walks towards the house, and if it gets within one square of a plant, (forward or backwards), the Squash on its head will jump off and kill that plant, causing its own death as well. Sometimes, its Squash head will jump off as the zombie itself gets killed by plants, which makes the Squash head seemingly disappear. They do not have a Suburban Almanac entry, like all other ZomBotany Zombies. Overview The Squash Zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. It kills itself if it squashes one of your plants. Strategy As it may kill your plants, you can use an instant kill or just use a cheap plant to block its way. The zombie will die after the Squash head kills a plant. It will smash on the first plant that it gets near. You can also use more attacking plants to kill it fast, as its health is not high. You can also plant sleeping Puff-shrooms or other cheap plants, as it will squash it and also die. Gallery DS_Squash_Zombie.png|Squash Zombie in the DS version Black_squashwall.PNG|A burnt Squash Zombie with a burnt Wall-nut Zombie. Squash_zombie.png|A Squash Zombie about to kill a Garlic. Squash burnt.JPG|A burnt Squash Zombie. Squash no arm.JPG|A Squash Zombie that has lost his arm. Trivia *When the player plants a plant on the square where the Squash Zombie is, its head will jump but not squash the plant. *It cannot attack Spikeweeds or Spikerocks unless it is inside a Pumpkin, in which case the head will hit the Pumpkin and the flattened version of the Spikeweed (or Spikerock) will not be shown, it will show the flattened version of the Pumpkin. But if the Pumpkin is removed, the Spikeweed (or Spikerock) dies. *The Squash Zombie is the only ZomBotany Zombie that moves faster but this does not apply in the DS version. *Like the Gargantuar, Catapult Zombie, Dr. Zomboss and Zomboni, the Squash Zombie cannot be hypnotized as it doesn't eat. If confronted by a hypnotized ZomBotany zombie, the Squash Zombie will deploy its Squash against it. This will have no effect, however, as for some reason hypnotized Zombotany Zombies are immune to the special attacks of their unhypnotized peers and vice versa. *The Squash Zombie is the only ZomBotany 2 zombie that doesn't have a ducky tube version, therefore it will not enter your pool. *The Squash will not completely kill a Tall-nut Zombie, but a Squash Zombie will always kill a Tall-nut completely. *The Squash Zombie is the only zombie that stares towards the player. *The Squash Zombie is the only ZomBotany Zombie that isn't able to eat plants. *The Squash Zombie is one of the three zombies that can be killed without being hit, the others being the Jalapeno Zombie and the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *If you destroy it with an explosive when his head jumps off, his head will disappear, and the black shade of a headless zombie will appear, just like when an explosive hits a dead zombie. *A Squash can squash a Squash Zombie before it gets squashed. Either way, they both die. Although if the Squash jumps first, it can damage another zombie that is very close to the Squash Zombie, hence that being slightly better for the plants. *When the Squash Zombie's head jumps off its body, you could see its body doing the Zombie's standing animation before it falls and disappears. *It is the only zombie that has its head jump off its body. *In the DS version the Squash Zombie has the speed of a regular zombie, therefore making it easier to kill, although his walking animation is faster than a normal zombie's is. **This also applies with the DSi Version of Plants vs. Zombies. *When the Squash head jumps off, its image flips. See Also *Squash *ZomBotany Zombies Category:Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Pool Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:ZomBotany Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:Smashing Zombies